


Raven Cycle Tumblr Prompts

by kirani



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin





	1. "Tea is so much better than cocoa!" & “Cocoa is superior to tea"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: 96 & 97 bluesey  
> 96\. "Tea is so much better than cocoa!"  
> 97\. “Cocoa is superior to tea"

“Tea is so much better than cocoa!”

“Cocoa is superior to tea!”

“You’re both crazy,” Ronan interrupted. “Coffee or bust.”

Blue rolled her eyes. “Coffee isn’t a holiday drink.”

“And tea is?” Gansey argued. 

“Yes. Tea is for all occasions.” 

“Well, I’ll just leave you two to your lover’s quarrel, then, shall I?” Ronan grinned. 

“What? We’re not… that’s not…” Gansey stuttered. 

“Dick,” Ronan stopped him. “Shut up.”

“You knew?” Blue asked.

Ronan shrugged. “Had a guess.”

Blue just smiled at Gansey and reached out to take his hand. 

Gansey smiled. 

“Gross,” said Ronan.


	2. "Thanks for the... uh... gift?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tinyarmedtrex asked: 8 & Pynch?  
> 8\. "Thanks for the... uh... gift?"

“Thanks for the… uh… gift?”

Ronan rolled his eyes and took the small item back from Adam. He twisted the top and it began to make a soft noise.

“It’s Cabeswater,” Adam gaped. 

“To help you sleep,” Ronan agreed. “Like a white noise machine.”

Ronan had been woken enough times by Adam crying out or thrashing in his sleep to understand the nature of his nightmares.

“Thank you. Seriously.” 

Ronan shrugged but smiled a little. 

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegreywarenlynch asked: Author's Choice, pick two. I picked 46& 47 and because it’s you I am doing Bluesey <3

“You have flour on your face.”

“Who knew making cookies was this hard?”

Blue burst out laughing.

“Gansey, this isn’t hard. This is the easiest recipe I could find!”

Gansey pouted and rubbed at the flour on his cheek. 

“Come here,” she gestured and he handed her the rolling pin. “A little gentler with the motion.” 

Blue rolled the dough out smoothly for a couple of strokes then took her hands off and let him take it back. Gansey pressed the pin into the counter as she had, more or less, and she smiled. 

“That’s it, nice and smooth.”

He grinned down at her and she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Gonna be the best cookies in Henrietta.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adamisbi asked: Ronsey + 116

“We’re snowed in!” 

“Chill, Dick,” Ronan huffed. “We’ll get plowed out by morning.”

Gansey scowled at him. “And what are we supposed to do all night while we wait for that?”

Ronan grinned. “We’re the kings of insomnia, I’m sure we can think of something.”

‘Something’ turned out to be passing out in Gansey’s bed, wrapped around each other, stomachs full of hot cocoa, and arms full of each other. 

It wasn’t such a bad night after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princegibslythe asked: 29, Pynch or Bluesey! thank you these are lovely :)))

“Eggnog sucks, fight me.” 

“What?” Gansey exclaims. “How can you hate eggnog? It’s a classic holiday drink!”

“It sucks, this is not up for debate,” Blue crossed her arms. 

“It’s basically just egg flavored yogurt, how can you not like it?”

“ Richard Campbell Gansey III, you take that back,” Blue whispers, her face a deadly calm. “Yogurt is a pure and good food and you will not taint it with your eggnog lies.”

Gansey raises hands in defeat. “Alright, alright, I give up. More nog for me.”

“I will not kiss you if you drink that foul concoction.”

Gansey pouts at her. “But Jane…”

“Ugh you know I can’t say no to that face,” Blue rolled her eyes. 

Gansey grinned and leaned in to sneak a kiss before he drank his nog.


	6. kisses where punctuates every word with a chaste kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blake-basinger asked: kisses where punctuates every word with a chaste kiss bluesey!

“Blue,” he kissed her forehead. 

“Yeah,” Blue breathed.

“I,” he kissed her temple, “love,” he kissed her cheek,” you,” he kissed her lips. 

“I love you too, you dork,” Blue laughed against his lips. 

“I,” he kissed her nose, “love,” he kissed her other cheek, “that,” he kissed her one eyelid, “we,” he kissed the other eyelid, “can,” he kissed her forehead again, “do,” he kissed her hair, “this,” he landed back on her lips. 

“Me,” Blue kissed his nose, “too,” she kissed his lips. 


	7. “Going somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noturaveragedumbass asked: 84. for the angst/fluff prompts? I feel like it would be interesting.

It had been a week since Gansey died for the second time, and Blue still didn’t quite believe it for herself. 

That she could kiss him whenever she wanted. That she could hold his hand in front of the boys. That she had survived her curse and so had he. 

They had an afternoon planned together, a hot summer day to be spent driving on the Blue Ridge Mountain Parkway, a picnic basket in the Pig and plenty of water stashed away. 

But she arrived at Monmouth to meet Gansey and found it empty. 

The Camaro wasn’t outside, the windows were dark, and the door was locked. 

She sat on the steps and dropped her chin into her hands. Where the hell was he?

A few minutes later, the loud rumble of the Pig announced Gansey’s arrival. 

“Going somewhere?” He called from the window.

Blue stood and made her way to him, cocking an eyebrow.

“I thought I was picking you up, but they said you’d already left for Monmouth.”

Blue laughed. 

“Well, you’ve found me now.”

“I have, and I’m so glad for it,” Gansey leaned out the window and Blue leaned in for a kiss.

“Come on, we’re meant to be halfway to the mountains by now,” she told him. Gansey grinned at her as she went around to the passenger side and got in.

“Excelsior,” she grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reblog this ficlet


	8. “what if one day I wake up and you don’t?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashew-butter asked: 22 for Bluesey?  
> 22\. “what if one day I wake up and you don’t?”

“Gansey?” Blue called softly. “You alright?”

He was awake in the middle of the night, it was a fair question, even if it was a fairly common occurrence. 

“Mhmm,” he mumbled. He didn’t trust his voice right now. He didn’t raise his eyes from the tiny door he was glueing to a building in his model Henrietta. 

He heard her get up from the bed and approach. 

“Gansey,” she said again, nearly a whisper but it felt so loud. 

“Yeah,” he replied. 

“What’s up?”

He turned to her where she was kneeling beside him. 

“I just. I don’t know.” 

“That’s okay.” 

He swallowed hard. 

“Just the normal,” he waved a hand around the air to signify his anxiety. 

“Want a hug?” 

“Yes, please.” 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he melted into her. 

“What if—“ he gulped down another breath. “What if college is too much? What if you get bored? What if we don’t want the same things? What if one day I wake up and you don’t? What if true love isn’t enough?”

He was speaking into her night shirt but he was pretty sure she could understand him from the way she had tensed under him. 

“Gansey, look at me?”

He raised his head and she placed a hand on his cheek. 

“True love doesn’t mean perfect forever without trying. It doesn’t mean it won’t be hard. But it means it’ll be worth it.” 

He felt himself smile and his mind settle just a little. 

“I love you, Jane.”

“I love you, too. Come back to bed?”

“Okay,” he took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. He still didn’t think he would sleep but he could hold his love and that was better than nothing. 

They climbed back into the bed and Blue pulled him close to her chest. 

“Goodnight, Gansey.”

“Goodnight, Jane.”

He felt her kiss his hair and soon he was drifting off despite himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog this ficlet](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185573660595/bluesey-22)


	9. “is that my shirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeyya1901 asked: 18,31,44!!! Please!!! I need it!!!  
> I went with 44 because it seemed like something Gansey would do!  
> 44\. “is that my shirt?”

Gansey stumbled out of the bathroom-kitchen to find Blue sitting on the couch.

Dammit.

“Is that my shirt?”

He looked down as if it had suddenly changed from the shirt he had, in fact, stolen from her.

“No?” He tried.

Blue cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s really soft,” he whined, just a little.

Blue laughed.

“It’s soft because I’ve had that for 5 years,” she explained. “It was my mom’s but she didn’t want it anymore, so I cut it up a little and threw a belt on, and voila. Dress. Until my boyfriend stole it, that is.”

Gansey grinned sheepishly. “Does it look good on him?”

“Oh shut up, you know it does,” she crossed the room to him and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You May way to change before Adam and Ronan get here, though. I can see your nipple.”

Gansey gasped exaggeratedly and slapped a hand over his chest in faux modesty. Blue just laughed and pulled a polo shirt from the laundry basket he hadn’t put away and threw it at him.

He hid the shirt he’d borrowed, not stolen, just borrowed, just in case she tried to take it back. It really was that soft.

Plus it smelled like her still.

“I’m never going to see that shirt again, am I?”

“No,” he grinned and dropped a kiss on her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog this ficlet](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185574766285/183144-please-i-need-it)


	10. “You make me feel alive.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniellepal asked: How about #75 for bluesy? “You make me feel alive.”

They had been making out for hours, it seemed. Blue wasn’t ashamed to say she was quite enjoying herself.

With the curse lifted, prophecy complete, whatever you wanted to call it, they were free to kiss as much as they liked.

And wow did Blue like to kiss Gansey.

How did she ever think she could live without this?

“Gansey,” she gasped out, pulling away from his lips.

“Jane,” he sighed happily back, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

“I feel… I don’t even know!” She laughed. She was high on endorphins. High on life. Even when she was scared.

Blue worried, sometimes, about her kiss. It had killed Gansey, once, and though he didn’t remember it, she did. And sometimes it was too much.

“You make me feel alive,” he murmured into her skin.

“Oh, Gansey,” she whispered.

“It’s so good, being alive. Being with you.”

“I’m so glad you are,” she murmured back.

“More alive,” he kissed her cheek, “with every,” he kissed her forehead,” kiss.”

She shivered as his lips touched her skin again and again, willing away the thoughts of Gansey’s body dropping from her arms.

“Alive,” he told her again, seemingly sensing her trepidation. It wasn’t the first time she had flashed back to that moment and Gansey knew her well.

“Alive,” he kissed her nose, her eyelids, her ear. “Alive.”

“Alive,” she repeated.

She captured his mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog this ficlet](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185580029265/how-about-75-for-bluesy-you-make-me-feel)


	11. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binxlove asked: 83 or 93 for pynch please!! make it angsty or sweet or whatever you wanna do!! :))) (Obv if u aren’t vibing with the prompts, do whatever u want)  
> so these are both really angsty prompts and i just couldn’t do them like that. i tried. but i couldn’t make them suffer. so i wrote for 15, instead. but it’s still pynch!  
> 15\. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”

Adam got out of his car and stood, stretching his legs in the driveway of the Barns. 

The screen door slammed open and Ronan jogged down the steps. Adam smiled to himself and let his boyfriend gather him in a tight hug. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Adam teased, burying his face in Ronan’s shoulder and tracing the swirls of his tattoo trailing out of his tank top. 

Ronan grunted in a way that Adam knew meant he was getting emotional and trying not to show it.

“I mean it. When I’m with you, I’m home.”

Ronan raised his head from Adam’s shoulder and studied him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. 

Ronan grinned and kissed Adam soundly. 

“Missed you, too, Parrish.”

Adam kissed him once more, then dropped his arms and went to get his bags from the trunk. 

“I’ve got it,” Ronan insisted, hoisting the luggage. 

“My hero,” Adam deadpanned, and Ronan flicked him off around the handle of his duffle, heading for the house. 

Inside, a full dinner was laid out on the table and Adam stopped to gape. 

“You cooked?”

“Yes, I cooked,” Ronan smirked. 

Adam slid a hand around the back of Ronan’s head and pulled him into another kiss. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t say that ‘til you’ve tried it,” Ronan mumbled against his lips. 

“I’m sure it’s great,” Adam insisted, sitting down in a chair. 

The food was alright, but the evening home afterward was better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog this](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185592494340/83-or-93-for-pynch-please-make-it-angsty-or)


	12. kisses because time’s run out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ricekrispyjoints asked: 28 or 39 for Henry Cheng/gansey/blue gimme da ot3 plz  
> 39 “because time’s run out”

The road trip had been everything. They had gone everywhere together. They had  _gotten_  together.

(Sure, Blue and Gansey were already together but Henry was with them now, too. And it was more than he could have ever asked for.)

But now it was over and they were set to go their own ways for a bit.

It wasn’t the end of them, but it was the end of  _this_. Together all day every day, horizon stretching out before them, nowhere to be but where they wanted.

They were at their last motel stop before they were back in Henrietta and Henry had secured middle spoon, wrapped around Gansey with Blue tucked against his back.

Gansey hummed contentedly and turned in his arms.

“I’m gonna miss this,” he murmured.

Henry nodded, feeling Blue tuck her chin over his shoulder to look at their boyfriend better.

“Last night,” she agreed.

“Better make the most of it, hmm?” Henry hummed back.

Gansey smiled shyly at them and Henry’s stomach flipped. He didn’t know how Gansey was still so shy and cute with them but he loved it.

He raised a hand to Gansey’s face and closed the space between them, laying a sweet kiss on his lips. At the same time, he felt a kiss on his neck from Blue, and a whine escaped him.

Henry pulled back and turned to look up at Blue. She was looking at Gansey, her eyes dark.

“Our boy needs extra kissing tonight, don’t you think Henry?”

“Do you have some for him?” Henry teased, playing into their usual game.

Sometimes when Blue was particularly kiss-hungry, she would pass them through Henry to Gansey. And Henry was never opposed to loving on Gansey extra for her. It’s not like it was a big  _hardship_  after all.

Blue pulled Henry’s face up to hers and kissed him deeply. Henry heard Gansey whine from his arms and when Blue finally released him, she grinned.

“Go show him how much we love him,” she whispered, turning Henry’s face into Gansey’s gently.

Blue still pressed against his back, chin tucked back over his shoulder, he kissed Gansey again, trying to do as Blue had done. Blue hummed happily behind him and he felt it vibrate through his own body.

He did his best to follow her instructions and she kept humming happily behind him, giving him his own kisses occasionally and running her hands over Gansey.

By the time they all fell asleep, kissed out and happy, Henry wasn’t even worried that it was the end anymore. They would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185730009105/28-or-39-for-henry-chengganseyblue-gimme-da-ot3)


	13. kisses on a scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cashew-butter asked: Bluesey 20  
> 20 “on a scar”

“Where’s this scar from?” Gansey tapped at the thin line above her knee from where he was laying with his head in her lap.

Blue shrugged.

Gansey looked up at her when he felt her shift.

“Don’t know,” she clarified. “I’ve just always had it.”

Gansey traced over the line again, then leaned over it and kissed it gently.

“Any others?”

“What?” She asked.

“Do you have other mystery scars?”

Blue shifted and Gansey sat up. She pulled her ankle up to her hips.

“This was from falling down stairs when I was… six?”

Gansey leaned down and kissed her ankle. Blue giggled.

She pointed at her eyebrow. “Chicken pox.”

Gansey smiled and kissed the tiny pock scar hidden in her eyebrow.

“Falling off a bike,” she continued, twisting her arm to show him her elbow.

He took her arm gently and kissed the small line there, too.

“I think that’s it. What about you?”

Gansey shook his head. “Don’t think I have any, really. Not that I kept.”

Blue nodded, thinking back to all the things that could have scarred Gansey, could have — should have — killed him. She would just have to kiss it all.

She slipped her fingers through his and lifted his hand to her lips. She kissed his fingers, up his arm, all the way to his lips, where she lingered before pulling back.

“Jane,” Gansey gasped out.

“Did I get them all?”

“Yes,” he sighed, kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185731778825/bluesey-20)


	14. kisses to distract them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aurumdalseni asked: Bluesey and #7?  
> 7 “to shut them up”

Gansey smiled softly at Blue as she went on, “and another thing!”

He had lost track of the number of things this rant had covered, she seemed to be generally complaining about the entire state of the country. But he loved watching her show her passions. It settled him.

“What?” She paused, tilting her head at him.

“You’re cute when you go on tangents.”

“I am not cute! I am—“

Gansey kissed her. “You’re cute. Continue? I believe you were tearing down the disability system in this country?”

Blue put her hands on her hips.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re mocking me.”

“No!” He sat up straighter. “Jane, no. I really do like hearing all your ideas. You’re gonna make the world a better place, and it’s wonderful and I’m just happy to know you.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” He parroted.

“Shut up,” she grinned, kissing him again. “But really, the way disability payments work is truly messed up.”

“I know.”

“As long as you know,” she smiled and kissed him once more. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I know,” he grinned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog this?](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/185738646805/bluesey-and-7)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [blueseyforthesoul](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com), come say hi and send me a prompt :)


End file.
